Before and After
by SilverScreech
Summary: People never understand why Jade's so jealous about Beck. As her therapist would say, it all comes down to childhood really. Jade's story. Jade-centric. Bade. Originally titled "Jealous Mama".


Summary: People never understand why Jade's so jealous about Beck. As her therapist would say, it all comes down to childhood really. Jade's story. Jade-centric. Bade. Originally titled "Jealous Mama".

DISCLAIMER: In the case of all fan fiction produced by this author, the author of the preceding fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

AN: The beta for this work would prefer to remain anonymous. But I love her anyway! Thanks a billion girl!

Once there was a little girl called Jade August who never knew her father. She wasn't a bad sort of girl, though her mother did spoil her terribly. She had everything she ever wanted and she was very happy.

Then her mother met a man. His name was James West. James and her mother fell in love and got married.

After marrying her mother, James moved into Jade's house and brought with him two twin children Jade's age called Kenny and Kaylee. Jade's mother changed her name to West, and then she changed Jade's name too.

As she grew up, this is how Jade would sort her life, before West and after West.

After West wasn't like before West at all.

James' wasn't a bad step-dad really, but he wasn't a good one really either. Mostly James just ignored Jade, and that was fine with Jade who just ignored him.

Kenny and Kaylee were harder to ignore. They weren't mean either, but they were, well, kinda perfect. They were straight A students, popular and generally successful at everything they tried.

Suddenly everything about her life she was expected to share. Kaylee shared her room. Kenny shared her playstation. The twin shared her ride to school, her quiet breakfasts with the sunrise, and everything else that happened in their blended home. Worst of all, Jade had to share her mother.

Even this, Jade could bear. That was until Jade realized The Truth.

Jade's mother didn't love her anymore. Jade didn't think she'd meant to stop, but she'd stopped all the same. She loved the twins now. All her loving touches, comforting words, and quiet lullabies were for the kids she could show off at garden parties. She could show off her perfectly happily ever after with her perfect family.

The perfect family, plus Jade.

And it wasn't just love that abandoned Jade, though that's the part she missed the most. The expensive clothes, toys, books, and comforts of all kinds went to the twins. Not that Jade went without or was neglected in anyway really. She had good clothes, toys on Christmas, books she needed for school, and all that was excepted to be provided for a girl. Expect love. And family. Those she went without.

Until Beck.

It was freshman year when she first noticed Beck. He may have always been there; she wasn't really sure and was too embarrassed to ask. She first noticed him only because he had the most obvious crush on their English teacher Miss Beckham and was destined for heartbreak.

Jade was no stranger to heartbreak.

"She will never love you. She can't." Jade told him once at lunch. It was not meant cruelly, but she was sure it came out as such all the same and waited for Beck to snap at her.

He didn't. Instead, he gave her a smile. A very sad and mournful sort of smile that sent a pang through Jade that she could never remember having felt before.

"Story of my life." He said. And with that, Jade was a goner.

She sat next to him at lunch the next day. And every day after that until the end of the year. He began walking her home after about two weeks. By the third, he was meeting her on the porch each morning as well.

It was then that Jade opened a new chapter in her life, before Beck and after Beck.

After Beck wasn't like before Beck at all.

It wasn't that Beck spent lots of time with her, though she cherished every moment, It wasn't that Beck called her pretty or complemented her, though she loved to hear it. It wasn't even that Beck looked at her like she was the only thing ever worth looking at, though Jade could think of nothing that looked better.

It was that Beck loved her. Unconditionally. Even when she was having a bad hair day, or was mean or hateful or snarky or was so deep in depression she couldn't love herself. Even then, Beck loved her.

It was Beck's idea to apply for admittance to Hollywood Arts. He inspired her. Nothing had inspired her for as long as Jade could remember, not like Beck. Beck cared about her. Beck adored her. Beck didn't want her to change a single thing about herself. Beck didn't need Jade to be perfect; Beck just needed Jade to be Jade. Beck loved her. Beck wanted her. Beck wanted to be Jade's.

And best of all, Jade didn't have to share Beck with anyone.


End file.
